Love or Hate
by MyStoriesBite
Summary: Casi is entering her junior year with a great best friend, she doesn't want a boyfriend. But hey, when opportunity knocks...but her new boyfriend and his family have secrets. Some potentionaly fatal secrets. REVIEW!


"Tomorrow's going to suck!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not, Cay. Don't be so negative." Jesse replied calmly.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME CAY! YOU KNOW I THINK IT SOUNDS HORRIBLE!" I screamed in the phone.

"Calm down, Casi. You know I'm just messing with you because I know you hate being called that." replied Jesse in an amused tone.

"Jesse, do you think this year will reek?" I said changing the subject.

"I'm sure this year will be survivable." She replied. "You might even find you a boyfriend" She joked, knowing I hated all the guys in our school.

"Ha ha, Very funny. But I've given up on that, and besides I don't like any of the guys at our school." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"HE-LLO, NEW GUYS!!!"

"Yeah, we might get two or three new losers. Big freakin' whoop"

"Have a little faith"

"Not sure I'm the right one to tell to have faith...Or that you're the right one to tell me to" I replied laughing

"So true" she agreed snickering.

"Anyway, I have to go find something to wear and such. Might as well look good for hell...uh I mean school"

"Ha, yeah me too. So I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye"

"See ya"

I listened for the click of her hanging up. After hearing it I hit end on my phone and laid straight back on the bed I had been sitting on. I dropped the phone, but I didn't care. I just had one goal...to win the staring contest I had with my ceiling. So I laid there, staring up at my ceiling, contemplating everything from what I was going to wear to the meaning of string. After a while I figured I better get started on deciding what to wear. So I got up and stood in front of my closet waiting for something to smack me in the face. After I figured out that no matter how badly I wanted the perfect outfit to just find me, it wasn't going to happen...I started battling the thick forest of clothes that is my closet.

My alarm clock rang. I smacked it hard. I was still tired. Despite this, I got up and got dressed in the blue t-shirt and jeans I had picked out the night before. I stumbled down the hall, still half asleep, and buttoning my pants, to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fought my hair. I stumbled back down the hallway into my room and grabbed my schedule off of my dresser. I folded it and crammed it in my pocket. I grabbed my binder off my desk. And with some luck found a pen. After all that was done I tripped down the stairs and after recovering, went into the living room and started watching TV. About 10 minutes later, I heard Jesse's truck drive up. I waited to hear the knock before I got up. I grabbed the binder and pen I had placed beside me and walk over to the door.

"I swear I will kill her if she isn't up yet" I heard Jesse mutter in a tired and annoyed tone as I opened the door.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. I'm up, I'm dressed, I'm ready", I joked smiling.

She wasn't alone. Her boyfriend was there. Both were wearing jeans and a black top. Hers said Metallica, his just had a skull. Neither one was very tall, but I still had to look up at them.

"Good morning" Jacob said sarcastically. I could tell he was really energetic.

"God I hate morning people" I jokingly whined.

"Can we go before we are late?" Jesse urged impatiently.

"Yeah, I would just die if we were late" I replied sarcastically as I closed the door.

We walked to Jesse's truck and as always, I sat between them in the little seat. I placed my binder in my lap, pen still in my hand. Jesse backed out of my driveway and started toward school.

Jacob looked over at me and said "Yeah know. If I was Jesse I would be annoyed at having to take a wittle 15 year old to school."

"How is that any different than taking your too poor for a car, 16 year old ass to school?" I replied without missing a beat.

Jesse snickered. I'm not sure whose side she was on, but either way I didn't think she would get involved. Not because one of us would be mad. Just because she thought it was funny to see us fight.

"I AM HER BOYFRIEND, that's how" Jacob replied as if he just stated he was the king.

"Well I'm her best friend, and I was here before you...and I will be here after you." I replied in a mean tone.

Looking in his eyes, I could tell that hurt him. I could tell he really cared about Jesse, probably even loved her. Before I could apologize, Jesse announced we were at school and it was if I never said anything to hurt him. He was ecstatic. We jumped out of the truck and headed toward the entrance of Lincoln.

We made our way to our favorite table in the commons area. Not to my surprise all of our friends were already there.

"Hey guys!" I said as i sat down in a chair in between Dustin and Chelsey. Jesse sat across from me, Jacob on her right, Kelsey on her left.

"Hey!" They replied at the same time.

We chatted about our summers and school for a while before the principal, Mr. Molten, walked to the front of the room and yelled "QUIET!" We all settled down and he directed us to head to our classes, and informed us that the bell wasn't working but would be by Friday. I took my schedule out of my pocket and unfolded it. I already knew it...but better safe than sorry. It said: homeroom, Mr. Flagston. I picked up my things and stood up. Jesse and I had the same homeroom. We walked to the Mr. Flagston's room together. It was in the 3rd wing. Homeroom was nothing special. There were a couple of people that I didn't mind talking to. As soon as we sat down Mr. Flagston started the roll, it was followed with a lecture about obeying the rules of his classroom. Jesse and I passed notes the whole time...which I'm pretty sure was one of the first don'ts in his classroom. After that 15 min. hell, he told us it was time for 1st Block.

My first Block was English, Mrs. Smithers. Jesse and I said good bye and she headed toward her class and I headed toward mine... in opposite directions. Mrs. Smithers was a pretty cool teacher. I had her for study hall once. The only thing that scared me was that none of the people headed the same way with me were my friends. To be honest most of them, I pretty much hated. They were the robots. What one of them thought, they all thought. I was mortified.

I slumped into Mrs. Smither's classroom, and as I had feared all I saw was robots. I scanned the classroom carefully. It was almost scary. All of them together, all of the populars, all of the robots. I didn't know what to do. They dominated all but one corner of the classroom. In the back left hand corner was a new kid. He was drawing in a notebook. He had jet black hair and was dressed in all black. I was pretty sure he was emo. I stood for a couple seconds debating weather I'd rather sit with a robot or an emo. I picked the emo. I sat down next to him, placing my things under my desk. He didn't even look up.

"Umm...hey! I'm Casi"

He stopped drawing and looked up at me. I was stunned he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were light apple green. They were so light and so...so perfect. And even without those gorgeous eyes, I realized, he would have been good looking.

After I collected myself I realized he was still staring at me not saying a word. I felt myself blush.

"Do you have a name?" I joked nervously.

"Yes." he said without emotion. His voice was deep, and strangely familiar. It was almost calming.

"Will you tell me your name?" I asked a little annoyed. He was such a smart ass.

He stared at me a long time, obviously contemplating whether or not to tell me his name. "Lucas." he said with the same indifference as before.

"So you like drawing? What are you drawing?" I asked glancing at his notebook, which he already closed.

"Things." he replied

"Very funny" I said sarcastically, turning around and facing forward, giving up all hope of communicating with him.

I was disappointed, and oddly attracted to him. I started thinking about how this year was already turning out great. The only person who I have to talk to in English is some emo kid that already hates me. This is great. I love High School, almost as much as I like the thought of eating my own eye balls. A couple minutes into my self rant, Mrs. Smithers walked in and shut the door.

"Good morning class! As many of you probably know I am Mrs. Smithers..."

She went on, but I wasn't really interested. So I just sat and daydreamed about Lucas's eyes as she went over all of her rules. In my daydream I saw Lucas. He was just staring at me; there was no emotion on his face. He took a step closer to me. He was almost on top of me. He smiled at me, but oddly even his smiles held no emotion. He bent down and kissed my neck. Then he bit me...hard. It hurt, even in the daydream. I was sent back to reality with Mrs. Smithers screaming, "HEAD TO SECOND BLOCK". At first I wondered why she screamed it, but I guess she knew none of us were paying attention. I didn't ponder it too long. I stood up and looked at the clock. It was 10. Gosh, I daydreamed that whole time. I gathered my things and started toward the front of the classroom. I looked back to see if Lucas was still there. He was gone, but that wasn't a surprise. I was one of the last people in the room.

I got my schedule out. It said I had Ms. Cooper for Math. I headed back toward the 3rd wing. Cooper's room was right next to Mr. Flagstons. I noticed that it was basically the same people as my English class. Just like in English, the robots had all but one corner dominated. So I headed toward the back left corner and took a seat next to Lucas. He was drawing in his notebook again. This time when I sat down he stared at me as though he wanted to tell me something. I looked into his beautiful eyes. My daydream seemed real as I looked into them.

A chill went down my spine, "What?" I asked impatiently.

With that he turned back to his notebook and began drawing again. He was turned so I couldn't see what he was working on. I looked at him, all of him. I stared, as though trying to memorize everything. I had the strangest feeling about him. I didn't know what it was, I just knew that something about him was different...and not just his appearance. I had to get to know him. I knew that talking to him would never work. I figured a note would be best. I got out a piece of paper as Ms. Cooper walked in. I didn't really notice her. She introduced herself and started on about her rules. Same ol' same ol'. So I figured I had the perfect chance. I didn't know exactly what to write...I ended up with:

Lucas,

Since your new and all and probably don't know many people would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?

-Casi

I folded it and slipped it to him without Ms. Cooper noticing. He looked at me with suspicion. He opened it inside his notebook. It seemed like it took him forever to read it. After a very long time he handed it back to me while Ms. Cooper was writing something on the board. I carefully opened it as if it might break. He had gorgeous handwriting. I read it slowly:

I would like that very much. Thank you.

I was actually pretty surprised he accepted, but I was glad. He might have been a little odd, but all the same I was really attracted to him. At the end of second block I slowly stood up and got my things together. I figured he would meet me in the Cafeteria. He didn't. I turned around and he was right there. He must have been at least 6' 4", which was at least a foot taller than me. He smiled down at me, but it held no emotion, just like the smile he had given me in my daydream. We started toward the Cafeteria.

I looked over him while I was walking. "So where are you from", I asked hoping to start a conversation.

He just stared back at me. I waited a long time. He just kept staring. We walked in silence. Once in the Cafeteria, I took a seat next to Jesse, who had a tray of gross looking food. I motioned for him to sit on the other side of me. Jesse gave me a suspicious look.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Lucas. We have English and Math together, and he's new so I figured it would be nice to invite him to have lunch with us.", I replied careful to not show how much I already liked him.

"You know that you are absolutely horrible at hiding your feelings," she whispered back. I hope Lucas hadn't heard her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I whispered back, blushing.

I looked over at Lucas. He was staring off into space, smiling, a real smile. He looked so perfect at that moment. I studied his face. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept well in a while. He turned and looked in my eyes still smiling his perfect smile. I was consumed by the beauty of his eyes.

"What?" he asked mocking my inpatients from before.

"Nothing." I replied embarrassed.

I noticed Dustin, Chelsey, and Kelsey were now sitting at the table. They were looking at Lucas.

"This is Lucas." I announced. "He's...a friend of mine." It actually hurt a little to call him that.

"Hey, Lucas" Chelsey said kindly. The others were still staring at him. That didn't really surprise me... My friends hated emos, I figured the only reason Chelsey even said hi was because of her inability to be mean to people. I noticed I hadn't heard him answer. I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked.

"No. And obviously you're not either." He replied.

"I hate the school food, and I don't want to bring a lunch." I said, shocked he had said a full sentence.

Lunch went by almost normally. My friends pretty much ignored him. Every time I looked at him he was either staring at me or off into space. After an eternity, lunch was over and it was time for 3rd block.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Lucas and I had different classes. Jesse, Chelsey, and Kelsey were in my 3rd block. I should have been happy but I couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. But then again how could I stop thinking about him? Jesse kept teasing me about him, asking all kinds of questions. I could tell she thought he was cute. That made me a little jealous.

In 4th Block the only friend I had was Dustin. Now I liked Dustin in a friend way, but it was still a little awkward. We had been boyfriend/girlfriend a couple years ago...let's just say it didn't exactly work out. At the end of the day, I was walking with Jesse and Jacob toward the parking lot when I hear someone call my name. It sounded far away but when I turned around Lucas right in front of me.

"Hey." he said shyly.

I could feel Jesse's smirk as I greeted him back.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me eat lunch with you..." he started rubbing his neck with one hand nervously."And I was wondering if you wanted a lift home...I mean it's cool if you don't but...uhh...yeah..."

I smiled at him. "Well...I don't know if my "mommy" will let me go" I replied giggling.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"JESSE!!! CAN I GO?" I whined without leaving his confused gaze. He must have got it, because he smiled.

"Yes, Daughter you can go" she replied laughing. Jacob was laughing too. I turned to look at her. Jacob was holding her. She was in duh mode... I'm pretty sure I could have asked for a million dollars and she would have said 'sure whatever, go ahead'

I looked back at Lucas he glanced from them to me uncomfortable. I smiled at this.

"Let's go!" I replied enthusiastically. I grabbed his hand. He's face was shocked. Then it settled in a delighted smile. He was warm, it was nice. I pulled him toward the parking lot. Once outside I let go and looked at him and asked "Where's your car?"

He smiled and pointed to the right. I looked in that general direction.

"I don't see anything I would peg to be yours..." I replied.

We walked toward the direction he pointed...then I saw it, the most beautiful car ever: a black Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"You can't be serious?!?" I asked in amazement.

"You like?" He asked smugly.

"I love" I replied walking over to the passenger side. I got in. It was so beautiful. I so had to tell Jesse. He got in and started the car. I stared at him. He backed out into the parking lot.

"So where do you live?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"794 Lockhart Road" I replied.

"Ok. I know where that road is." he said as he pulled out onto the road and headed toward my house.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was making me very nervous.

"So..." I started. "How come you wouldn't talk to me at first?"

He didn't answer for a while. "I guess I'm just kind of shy…"

"Oh..."

"So what's your name?"

"Haven't we gone over this?"

"No your last name"

He paused. "Umm…Amery"

"So where are you from?"

He kept staring straight ahead not saying a word. "You like asking questions don't you?" he said finally.

"Yes." I replied a little annoyed that he didn't answer my question.

We had arrived at my house. I got out of the car and started walking toward my door. I turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome" he replied smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

I watched him pull away. I went in my house, as always my mom was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Casi"

"Hey mom"

"How was the first day of school?"

"It was okay." I knew that was nowhere near true, but it would have been weird telling my mom about Lucas.

I walked up to my room. I laid back on my bed and started my daily staring contest with the ceiling. After losing that...again, I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep. I dreamt of Lucas. It was the same as the daydream before. It got to the part where he kissed my neck. Right before he bit me I heard ringing. I woke up. It was the phone. I slowly got up and drearily answered.

"Hello?"

"HI CASI!" It was Jesse.

"What the fuck are you so god damn happy about?" I asked annoyed.

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"About Luke"

"Who is Luke?"

"Your boyfriend"

"His name is Lucas"

"Ah...so you admit he is your boyfriend."

"NO! HE'S MY FRIEND! THAT'S ALL!" I replied angrily. Pain shot through my chest.

"I was kidding! God don't get your panties in a bunch. Just tell me what happened"

"He drove me home."

"That's all?" Jesse replied bored.

"Let me finish my sentence. He drove me home...in his Eclipse"

"NO WAY!"

"WAY!" I replied now completely awake.

"Awesome. He is really into you, ya know."

I blushed. "How do you know?"

"He never takes his eyes off you"

"I guess."

"So how do you feel about him?"

"He's cute...I guess" I replied trying to hide that he was all I had been thinking about.

"Somehow I doubt that's how you feel." she replied suspiciously.

"Yeah well, guess you will never know how I really feel. Anyway I have to go."

"We'll see about that. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She laughed.

With that I listened for her to hang up and hit end. I took a quick shower and went straight to bed.

I woke up hungry. I went down to the kitchen. I grabbed a cereal bar and started eating it. After I finished I went back upstairs and got ready. As always I rode to school with Jesse and Jacob. She was grinning at me the whole time. She didn't dare say anything about Lucas yet though. I wasn't a very nice person in the morning. Jacob and I got in our usual fight. We got to school and as soon as the first bell rang Jesse was asking about Lucas. It was really annoying. I got through that and pretty much ran to first block. I was positive I would be the first one there...but Lucas was already in the corner sitting there drawing as if he had been there forever. I sat down next to him and he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Cas!"

"Hey Lucas" I replied dreamily.

He snickered.

"What?" I replied. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Nothing" he said meaning something...but he just turned and started drawing again.

Today I actually tryed to pay attention to class, didn't work though. I kept thinking about Lucas and him staring at me didn't help. Second Block was the same. Lucas sat with us again at lunch, and the rest of the day was so boring. I wanted to see him. I wondered if Lucas would take me home again. As soon as I left my last class I knew the answer. Lucas was standing outside the classroom.

"Hey!" he said nervously.

"Hey!" I replied.

"Wanna another ride home?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know..." I started.

His face dropped.

"I'm just kidding I would LOVE another ride home." I said with a smile.

His smile returned. This smile was huge. It actually looked like it was ear to ear. I could see all his teeth. They were amazingly white, and his canines were really sharp. He noticed me staring at them. The emotion left his face.

"Let's go" he said. He sounded a little depressed.

"Ready to get rid of me?" I joked.

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT! It's just..." he started, scared he hurt my feelings.

"I was kidding" I interrupted giggling.

"Oh okay..." he muttered obviously embarrassed.

Just then Justin walked up to us. Justin was one of my ex's. He towered over us. I think he was about 6'7" or 6'8" he was huge. He still liked me and was always jealous of anyone I payed any attention to. I didn't understand why he didn't move on...It had been years since we dated.

"Hey Casi" Justin said obviously jealous. I cringed.

"Hello Justin" I said in an annoyed tone.

Lucas looked from me to Justin. He must have sensed I hated him. He looked mad.

"Do you want a ride home?" Justin asked as if Lucas wasn't there.

"Lucas is taking me home. Sorry." I replied with the same enthusiasm as before.

"Oh well you could always just let me take you home anyway..." he said in a cocky tone.

"NO! Lucas is taking me home!" I replied raising my voice.

A crowd was gathering now. Lucas looked furious.

"Come on dump this loser. He doesn't deserve you. Come on babe" Justin continued.

I noticed Lucas's hands were now in tight fists.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH ME!" I screamed at Justin. I was so mad he said Lucas was a loser.

"YOU BITCH!" Justin screamed and lifted his hand to smack me. I closed my eyes. I knew this was going to hurt...but then...nothing. I opened my eyes. Lucas was standing right in front of me. He had caught Justin's arm in his hand. Justin had a shocked look on his face.

"Don't you ever hurt her." Lucas growled.

"And you're going to stop me?" Justin replied in a cocky voice looking down at Lucas.

"As a matter of fact I am" Lucas said before punching him in the eye. Justin fell down. After a minute he recovered.

"Whatever. You're not worth it." Justin spat at Lucas. "And neither are you." He said turning his eyes on me. He stormed away.

Lucas walked over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Iiii..iii..iiimmm fine." I replied shocked.

He noticed his hands were on my shoulders. He moved them. I think he thought I didn't want him to touch me. I looked up at him, into his wonderful eyes. He looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." he started.

"Don't be." I my arms around him, my head on his chest. I felt him tense up for a second, and then he was calm. He put his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime"

He smelt wonderfully. Like nothing I'd ever smelt before. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I had to. I don't think he had any intentions of letting go. I pulled myself away from him. He smiled at me. I noticed we were the only ones in the hallway.

"We better go" I said. We walked to the parking lot in silence. We got in his car and he started toward my house. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you punch him?" I asked.

He didn't reply for a long time. "Because he was going to hurt you." His hands tightened on the wheel.

"Thank you. I know I already thanked you. But that meant a lot to me."

He kept his eyes on the road and didn't say anything. I could tell he was thinking deeply. I would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

He pulled into my driveway. I looked at him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I resisted. I got out and turned around.

"See you in the morning?" I asked smiling.

"Of course" he answered smiling back.

I turned back around and walked in the house. My mom was on the couch.

"Why are you late?" she asked with a little concern.

"I was just hanging out with a friend." I answered. I quickly walked up the stairs before she could ask me anymore.

"JESSE CALLED" I heard her scream.

"OK" I yelled back.

I picked up the phone and called Jesse.

"Hello?" Jesse answered sounding worried.

"Hey"

"OH THANK GOD YOUR OK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she said with relief.

"With Lucas. Gosh I'm not that late am I?"

"Only an hour, but I don't really know him and I got scared...and wait...what did you do with him?" she asked.

"Well he punched Justin." I said smugly.

"He did what?" she asked shocked.

I told her the whole story. She was dead silent until the end.

"That's sooooo cool! Justin totally deserved it! He's going to be your boyfriend!!!" she said at supersonic speed.

"God I hope so..." I replied without thinking.

"You really like him don't you?" Jesse asked thoughtfully.

"More than I've ever liked anyone and I've only known him for two days." I admitted.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Well he obviously really likes you too."

"How do you know?" I asked faking madness.

"He punched a guy that was WAY bigger than him for you...last time I checked...that was sorta a big deal."

"I guess"

"You're impossible" she sighed.

Jesse changed the subject and talked about Jacob. I didn't really listen. After a while I think she caught on.

"Ummm...Casi I'm going to go...I'll see you in the morning"

"Okay bye"

I listened for her to hang up. I hit end and once again just took a quick shower and went to bed.

The rest of the week was a little awkward. I didn't really know what to do with Lucas. We still talked but it was harder. It was awesome seeing Justin the day after he got hit though, he had a black eye. He was obviously scared of Lucas now. He didn't dare get near me. He did shoot us dirty looks a lot but nothing more. Everyone, especially Jesse, kept asking me if we were going out. For some reason they always did it when he was standing next to me...of course he was almost always next to me. All the same it was embarrassing. I would mumble no and keep walking. My answer always made my chest ache.

We actually started getting school work. Lucas was really fast, he got done way before me. Jesse thought Lucas was weird. She tried talking to him a couple of times but he only gave her one word answers. She eventually gave up trying to talk to him. She seemed happy enough for me though. And honestly even if she hated him I wouldn't have cared.

On Friday when we got in his Eclipse he asked if I wanted to hang out for a while. I told him yes and he drove me to a house a couple a minutes from the school. I got out of the car.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My house." he replied.

There were 2 other cars in the driveway. I didn't know what kind, because I didn't know anything about cars, but they were nice. He led me into his house. Inside I saw that three people were in the living room, one laying on the couch, and two in loveseats, all watching TV. They all turned and looked at us.

"Hey guys, this is Casi." Lucas announced nervously.

They all stood up. The guy that was one the couch was huge. He stood about 6'9". He had dark brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. He had a round face. He was very handsome. Next to him was a small guy. He must have only been about 5'1". His eyes and hair matched perfectly. They were light brown. He was very skinny and very good looking. The last person was a girl she was about my height and had almost white blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was very pretty.

Lucas pointed at the giant. "This is my brother, Xzavier"

Xzavier looked tired. He ran his hand through his thick brown hair. "Hey." He said in a very deep voice.

Next Lucas pointed at the short guy. "This is my other brother, Damien"

"Hey" Damien also had a deep voice.

Lucas pointed at the girl. "This is my sister, Alex"

She smiled at me. "Hi Casi"

I found it very odd that they were siblings. None of them resembled the others. I didn't think much into this though. We all stood uncomfortable for a few minutes. Then Alex piped up.

"Lucas maybe you should give her the grand tour"

"Ummm...okay" he replied.

The others sat back down and Lucas led me into a hallway to the right of where we were standing. The house was just the living room and that hallway. It was set up very odd. All the rooms were on the left. He pointed in the first door.

"Kitchen" He continued walking. He walked to the next door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. I looked in. It was a light blue room. It was pretty neat. There were two doors in it. I figured one was a bathroom and the other the closet.

"This is Alex's room" he explained.

"I like it."

The next room was Xzavier's. It looked like a cyclone went through it. There was stuff thrown everywhere. The bathroom door was open...and let's just says you couldn't pay me to use that bathroom. Next was Damien's. It was so incredible neat. It was almost completely white too. At the end of the hallway on the left was Lucas's room. It wasn't neat, but it wasn't messy either.

"This is my lovely room" he joked.

I sat on his unmade bed. He sat down next to me. I looked around. His walls were black. Everything was black. I saw the two doors like there was in all the rooms. I wondered if even his bathroom was painted black.

"You like black." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." he replied.

"So where's your parents room?" I asked remembering I didn't see another room.

He looked down. He looked very sad. "They died a long time ago...it's just us now." he mumbled.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I replied. That was so sad he didn't have a mother or a father.

"It's okay" he said quietly and looked back up at me. I didn't know what to do... I hugged him from the side. Once again this surprised him, but he hugged me back. We sat there a long time just hugging. I let go of him. He laid down. I laid with my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath. He smelt as wonderful as when we hugged in the hallway.

"I wish I could lay here forever." i whispered.

"Forever's longer than you think." He said seriously.

I didn't reply. I didn't really understand what he meant. I didn't really think much about it. I just laid there. He made me feel so calm and safe. I feel asleep. I had the same dream that I had in class, just this time the dream started with him punching Justin.

I woke up and looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling. He looked down at me.

"Good morning" he said smiling.

"Good mor...MORNING??? IT'S MORNING?!?" I said panicking.

"Yes." he replied calmly.

"How could you let me sleep so long? You should have woke me up!"

"Why? I only woke up about an hour ago. And you're cute when you sleep...and you mumbled some interesting things." he replied as calmly as before.

"Because my mom is going to KILL me!!! and...what exactly did I say in my sleep?" I asked. I'm not exactly sure what I was more afraid of...my mom or what I might have said in my sleep...I had a tendency to reveal my secrets in my sleep."

"You said...enough." He said smiling.

I sat up. "What's that mean?" I asked blushing.

"This" He sat up and kissed me. It was wonderful. My head was swirling with happiness. I pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too." he said smiling.

I smiled. "I said I loved you in my sleep?" I asked.

"Yep." he replied.

I remembered my mom.

"I have to go home...NOW! I'm sorry but...my mom will freak."

"I understand." he said. He was still smiling. I was too.

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" was my greeting when I walked in my front door.

"At Chelsey's. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was really tired yesterday and crashed as soon as I got over there." I replied calmly.

"Oh...Well please don't ever do that again! I was so worried, and Jesse is too...you better call her." My mom started.

Oh god Jesse. I thought to myself. She's probably having a cow. I ran up to my room and dialed the phone.

"Hello?" Jesse answered.

"Hey..."

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?"Jesse screamed.

"At Lucas's..." I began.

"You spent the night at a guys house you don't even know that well?" she asked in an are you serious tone.

For some reason I got really mad at that moment. "YES JESSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID!" I yelled.

She was quiet for a while. "You didn't...did you?"

"NO of course not. We just accidently fell asleep." I replied regaining my cool.

"Oh, okay good. Well look I was eating so I have to go...I'll talk to you later. Bye" she hung up without waiting for my reply.

Next I called Chelsey. I told her if my mom asked to tell her I spent the night over there. She asked why and I told her just to do me a favor...I think she knew but she didn't say.

I took a shower and got dressed and went back downstairs. Mom was cooking a grilled cheese.

"I'm going for a walk" I said to her.

"Okay." She replied not even looking at me.

I walked out the door and down the driveway. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't want to be home. I walked down the street. I turned left and started wondering aimlessly around. I was thinking about Lucas. I can't believe I actually told him I loved him in my sleep. Did I love him? Of course I did...that's a silly question. I mean...I think I love him. I know that if he left now my heart would have a hole in it. And wait...he...loves me? I thought I was unlovable...I mean...I...don't know...but...HE LOVES ME?

I noticed I was at the park. I walked over to the play thing. I climbed up on it. I pulled myself up and sat on the monkey bars. I slide back and laid down across them. It wasn't exactly comfortable...but I loved laying there. I had done it for as long as I could remember. I closed my eyes and went back to thoughts of Lucas.

"Casi?" A familiar voice called.

I sat up carefully and opened my eyes. Jesse was there.

"What are you doing?" she asked as if I were crazy.

"Just laying here thinking. How did you find me anyway?"

"I went to your house and your mom said you went for a walk...I just drove around until I found you." she replied

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I jumped down from the monkey bars. We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So...what happened? With Lucas I mean? You seem so happy."

"I don't know if I should tell you..." I mumbled. "You'll think it's stupid."

"I won't. Tell me" she replied thoughtfully.

"Well" I started; I took a deep breath and went into what happened. Once again she was dead silent till the end of my story. She was smiling.

"That is sooooooo sweet!" she said as soon as I was done.

"Yeah, he is." I replied.

She studied my face. I think the seriousness was making her uncomfortable. "Figures the only way you'd tell a guy you'd love them was in your sleep." she joked.

"Yeah, I'm loving my sub-conscience for that one." I replied giggling.

"Soooooooooooooo..." Jesse started. I already knew what she was going to ask. "Is he a good kisser?"

"He is the best EVER"

"Well you've never kissed Jacob" she said smiling.

"That's what you think." I replied smiling.

"WHAT?!?" she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm just kidding!" I replied shocked shed think I'd do that. It was getting a little too serious. "You should know I wouldn't put my tongue in that!" I continued.

"OOOOOOOOO so you did put your tongue in Lucas" she said not missing a beat.

"Ha ha" I replied sarcastically.

We joked around some more. We spent the whole day at that park, jokingly fighting about whose guy was better. When it started getting dark she drove me home. I walked in my front door. No sign of mom. She must have already went to bed. I slowly walked upstairs. I took a shower and went into my room and laid down. My thoughts went back to Lucas. Would I see him tomorrow? Did he really mean it when he said he loved me? Were we going out now? I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew my mom was shaking me awake. I grunted.

"A guy named Lucas is here to see you." she said still trying to get me up. I sat straight up. I was very awake. She smiled.

"He's cute. You did good." She said. Any other time I would have been embarrassed but...I don't know I just wasn't.

"No mom. I did great." I replied.

"Well he's downstairs waiting so get your lazy butt ready." With that she left the room. I stood up and closed the door. I got dressed so fast, I'm sure I must have broken a record. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then run walked down stairs. He was sitting on the couch. He turned his head and looked at me. He smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked smiling.

He stood up and we both walked out the door. It was kind of gloomy. Just the way I liked it.

"I...don't know" he replied confidently.

"Just had to see me huh?" I joked.

"Yes." He replied dead seriously. I smiled at him. He leaned down and pecked my lips.


End file.
